Hidden Truths
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: The swooshing sound of an arrow, pain in his chest and a burning white noise in his ears was what Will Scarlet thought was death. Or hell. But lord almighty he was not expecting to be waking up in a leather seat with his hands and feet bound. Especially meeting two brothers who think he's Lucifer. Starts at season 5 in chapter 3.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Robin Hood: Prince of Theives' or the CW tv series 'Supernatural'**

 **Summary: The swooshing sound of an arrow, pain in his chest and a burning white noise in his ears was what Will Scarlet thought was death. Or hell. But lord almighty he was not expecting to be waking up in a leather seat with his hands and feet bound. Especially meeting two brothers who think he's Lucifer.**

 **Oki doki…well I have a lot of stories that need finishing and I know I'm just adding to the pile but this idea has been stuck in my head for the past like two months and by God I just need to put it down on paper (or laptop).**

 **Notice: Will is seventeen. And indeed Lucifer, although he doesn't know that yet.**

* * *

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **Century**_

Dean and Sam shared equal looks of fear as white light and a silent ringing appeared in the middle of the church. Both turned and stared. Groaning in pain as they began to try and block the noise out. Collapsing to their knees when it all became too much. Suddenly the white light exploded. Nocking the two off their knees and roughly against the door.

Deeming them unconscious.

* * *

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **Century**_

He never thought that this was how his life would end. Sacrificing himself for Robin of Locksley, his half brother who had ruined his life. And not even knowing it up until yesterday. Will was terrified after he told Locksley. What would his brother think of him? A liar? A bastard who would taint the Locksley name and strike him down where he stood? The fear Will felt when Locksley stared at him with an unreadable expression was like no other. Not even when he was being tortured by the sheriff. Not even when he saw his mother drown herself in the lake. It was as if his heart was punching its way out of his chest. So when Locksley wrapped him up in a hug with tears glistening in his eyes, his legs went to mush.

Later than night his brother treated his wounds in private. The others in the group didn't know how to react. He knew what they all thought and called him behind his back. A traitor, thief, scoundrel and even sometimes Lucifer… but those words grew on him. He learnt to live with being called hurtful names, even the dark one. He glanced up at Locksley; neither of the two had said any words. Will didn't blame him, when he first found out about his blood relation to Locksley he couldn't look his mother in the eye for weeks. Knowing that his father had abandoned them thanks to Robin's selfishness. Thus the hatred and resentment began.

When the silence broke, Robin dove into the regrets of his actions. Saying that he was his brother now. That once they have won against the sheriff Will, will be staying in the castle. They'll baptize him into the family and he'll be a true Locksley. And he felt his heart swell. Every anger and rage pointed at Robin vanished as if it was never there. He felt wanted and cared for. Staring into those crystal eyes he hugged his brother. For once in his life Will was happy.

Just before the sun began to rise they set off to fight the sheriff. Beforehand Robin told Will it was dangerous and he couldn't lose his only family left. But Will laughed it off with a joke and used his stubbornness to convince Robin that he was indeed going. That he'll help his brother fight for his beloved Marian and Nottingham. So standing in the courtyard watching his fellow thieves being led to the ropes was terrifying him. When Will started to doubt if this ridiculous plan would actually work was sending his heart pounding in his ears. And almost caused him to have a heart attack when his eyes caught Wulfs. The child began to shout and jump him. Accusing Will of being a traitor. Thus causing him to lie pitifully at the sheriff and earning him a spot on the stand. Tied to one of Azeems' barrels and staring at his brother from the far. The fear and helplessness in his eyes directing to Robin made the archer sprint into action.

Everything else was a blur, he remembered the cool sharp metal scraping against his neck, being freed thanks to Robin. Heck even helping his brother catapult to the other side of the castle gate. But what he did remember was seeing his brother and Marian walking into the courtyard holding hands. Seeing the blood on Robin's shirt made him worry. But fear and adrenalin soon kicked in when he saw an archer from the far pointing his arrow at Robin. Everything was in slow motion as he sprung at his brother, shoving him aside. The confusion in Robin's eyes flashed to horror as an arrow penetrated itself into Will's chest. Suddenly he was on the ground, burning hot pain spreading throughout his body.

He remembered Robin screaming so loud. Holding him close to his chest with tears streaming down his face while rocking them back and forth. Little John started shouting at the men to kill the man who shot him. But everyone was too shocked to even listen, staring at Will with wide eyes. The men and children who called him Lucifer had tears of shame in their eyes. Looking up at Robin, Will smiled. He weakly held his brothers hand, thanking him for being his brother, no matter how little the time they shared together was. He remembered how Robin scolded him for thinking this was the end. That he was going to survive and live with him and Marian. That he was going to be his best man at their wedding and say a cheesy speech. But suddenly everything was dulled down as an ear piercing ringing sounded. He couldn't hear people shouting his name to wake up, he couldn't see his brothers horror struck face.

The ringing noise became louder and louder. Will wanted to hold his hands to his ears in a fetal attempt to block it out but his body was numb. So when darkness was offered he welcomed it.

* * *

Dean's head pulsed as he opened his eyes with a groan. Next to him his brother lay unconscious, giving Sam a shove he got into a sitting position and held his head in his hands. Hearing a soft groan beside him Dean peeked to see Sam coming to.

"D'n?" Sam asked and rubbed the back of his head. Making his hair even messier. Dean breathed a laugh but froze as he spotted a figure lying in the blood spiral.

"Sam." His urgent tone signaling his brother to be aware. Sam straightened up immediately and stared at the spot his brother was pointing to. Both shared a look before slowly getting up and pulling out their guns. Slowly the two walked to the figure. Dean signaled Sam and the younger brother bit back an annoyed grunt.

Gingerly Sam knelt down beside the figure lying face down and hesitantly rolled it over. Both brothers froze at seeing the person was only a teenager. Looking up to Dean with a worried expression he gently tapped the kid on the cheek. Getting no response he sighed.

"What do we do with him? I mean, is he…" the word ' _Lucifer'_ hanging in the air. Dean bit the inside of his cheek and narrowed his eyes at the defenseless teenager.

"I don't know, Sam."

"We can't exactly leave him here…" face scrunching up in thought but eyeing the gun in Dean's hand warily. "We take him with us." Dean flinched and stared at his brother with disbelieving eyes.

"Dude, _Satan_." Gesturing at the unconscious teen dramatically. Sam sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Dean I started this. I killed Lilith and started the _apocalypse_ – "

"I'm not hearing any of this, Sam." Dean grounded out. "What's done is done. It doesn't mean you have to take care of Lucifer!" Sam flinched and stared at the teen in dismay.

"It does Dean." The eldest of the two closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm calling Cas." Sam's eyes widened in fear. Unbeknown to Dean, Sam was terrified. He started the apocalypse, who knows how Cas would react. Would he smite him? After all he just damned the whole world to death.

"Dean!" he shouted but paused as the figure below him started to move. Dean immediately pointed his gun back at the teen. Finger twitching on the trigger. After moments of silence the teen ceased to move and became still once again. Brothers sharing a look before Dean started to pray.

"Cas? Cas, we really need your feathery ass down here." There was a silent pause before Dean opened his eyes and turned to look around. "Cas?" He called to the air but got no response. "Something's wrong." Sam silently nodded with a creased brow. "He should have answered by now." Eyeing the teen and Sam he bit back a groan of anguish. "We're going to Chucks. He," pointing to the teen. "is your responsibility until we get Cas back and know what to do." Sam nodded mutely and gingerly scooped up the teen and followed his brother back to the impala.

* * *

The first thing Will heard when he woke up was a growling of some sort. Not knowing what it was he jumped up in fear. Hitting his head on some sort of metal and groaning in pain. Reaching to rub the sore spot he found his hands were tied by metal…staring at the shiny round pieces connected to a chain his mind wandered back to when he was being held by the sheriff.

Hearing a clicking sound Will's head snapped to the source and saw a young looking man with longish hair pointing something at him. Frowning in confusion his eyes widened at taking in where he was.

"Shit…" They were moving along a road at an unimaginable speed. Hearing his stomach growl and sour in his mouth he started to feel sick.

"Um…Dean?" the voice from the young man pointing the thing at him said to his companion.

"I see. Dude if you puke on my baby – Lucifer or not – I will kick your ass." Suddenly the thing they were in pulled over to the side of the road. The young man got out and opened his door. Will was feeling too dizzy to even notice him pulling him out of the vehicle and holding him upright. Suddenly copper entered his mouth and he emptied his stomach, retching and heaving dry. "That is _nasty_." He heard the man, Dean tell his companion. Wiping his mouth with his bound hands Will turned to see the two men.

"Who're you?" he asked weakly and went to walk back but suddenly fell backwards. Giving a little shriek of surprise he collapsed onto his back and groaned in pain. Suddenly a painful flash of memories appeared in his mind.

'… _Will hold on!...'_

' _Come on Will your supposed to be my best man…'_

 _'Brother…'_

He remembered. He was supposed to be dead! Hearing chuckles of laughter above him Will turned to look at his feet and found them bound with the same white strap as his hands. "What?..."

"For being the devil you aren't so bright." Dean chuckled and earned a whack on the arm by the young man. Remembering that he was called that before Will thought nothing of it since that was somehow his nickname. Frowning up at the two men he glared.

"I'm not the bloody devil." The two were shocked to hear his accent and shared equal looks of confusion. "My _name_ is Will Scarlet." The young one scoffed and shook his head.

"Will Scarlet, yeah right. And I'm Sir Lancelot." Will glared once again. Bit stopped when he noticed Dean taking out the similar thing the young man held before.

"Who are you guys?" he asked as he was hauled up to his feet. The two shared equal looks of suspicion before nodding to each other. Making Will think they somehow had a telepathic conversation.

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam motioned to himself. "And this is my brother Dean." The two waited on bated breath to see the teen's reaction to the names.

"Ok." He shrugged. Dean raised his eyebrows up to his hairline and scoffed.

"Ok? You mean you don't know us?" Will grinned as he heart a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Should I? Do you two capture teenagers often?" He snarled and shook his tied hands in their faces. Dean sighed in annoyance and practically threw Will into the car.

"Shut up and sit."

* * *

 **Was this ok?**


	2. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or Supernatural.**

 **OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!**

 **Thank you so so so much for the reviews. I hope this chapter is satisfactory since its 3am and I still can't sleep. :)**

* * *

What the hell was going on?

Will sat quietly in the contraption Dean said was a car and clenched his jaw. So much it was beginning to hurt. The last thing he remembered was an ear piercing white noise then waking up where he was now. Everything felt so surreal to the touch. As if everything was just a figment of his imagination.

Apart of him knew that wasn't the case.

Something which irked him was that the two brothers kept calling him Lucifer or Satan. He knew for a fact that only the thieves from his village knew those nicknames. And these two, no matter how shady they seemed were not thieves. Heck, he didn't even know what they were. He didn't even know where he was.

He didn't know anything...

The clothes they wore. Their accent, they're weapons, this contraption Dean had called Baby…it was so foreign. It made him nauseous.

He wanted to be home. Will wanted his brother so badly his heart ached. For what felt like a lifetime he had a family. And only to be ripped away by an arrow. A stupid arrow. The irony of it was hilarious. Being trained in the arts of archery only to be taken down by it.

He almost laughed.

Suddenly a loud sound entered his hearing and Will jumped with wide eyes. The sound seemed to be eerily similar to music. But it was only made up of shouting and loud bashing of instruments. In the front Dean chuckled.

"What's that racket?" Will asked with a grimace causing Sam's shoulders to shake with suppressed laughter. Obviously Dean had made a face.

" _Racket_? I'll have you know, _Satan_ , that AC/DC is anything _but_ racket." Will looked bemused.

"What in the world is an AC/DC?"

The car almost swerved off the road.

"What is – What," Dean spluttered, eyes frantically looking from Will in the mirror to the road. "I know your Satan but this is just beyond sinful!" Will glanced to the youngest of the two and sent him a look which said 'was that a bad question?' in return Sam gave him a look that shouted pity.

"Oh I'm sorry mister kidnapper. Did I wound you?" the man grumbled under his breath.

"Sam you better protect mini horns back there because if he keeps this up he won't make it past puberty." Will snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you insist I am Lucifer?" he seemed casual, but inside he was beyond annoyed.

"Because _Sammy_ over there summoned you." The teenager almost flinched at the tone of his words. Obviously trying to summon the devil didn't sit right with the eldest brother.

"Well buddy I can tell you this, you didn't summon Lucifer. You summoned a teenager."

"Oh, he didn't summon Lucifer wrong." Dean chuckled bitterly. "I don't think he was _allowed_ to summon anyone or anything else." Shooting a glare at Sam who shrunk in his seat.

"But…I'm not Lucifer." Will said in disbelief. "Do I look like I'm the fucking devil? Does my tongue resemble a snake's?" poking it out at him childishly. "No it doesn't. So LET ME GO!" Shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I am so close to killing you right now." Dean growled and gripped his steering wheel with a murderous look. Will paused then snorted.

"You can try but I don't think it'll work." Mumbling under his breath bitterly. Sam frowned, noticing the bitterness and turned to look at him.

"Why's that?" next to him Dean sent him a look saying 'Dude, he's Satan. The freaking devil.'

" _Well_ ," Will drawled out. "I was shot by an arrow through the chest protecting my brother, Robin Hood for one. Then I wake up here fully healed. It kinda rings indestructible don't you think?" at the new information the two brothers shared a look both knowing what each other was thinking.

Yup, Lucifer was crazy.


	3. Sympathy For The Devil: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Supernatural' or the movie 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.'**

 **Episode guide: First quarter of 5x01 'Sympathy For The Devil'**

* * *

Will looked around a bloodied and messy room as he trailed in after Sam and Dean. This place was where this man Chuck lived. And by the looks on the two mans faces he was a close friend. Rubbing his wrists Will looked down to the engraved metal handcuffs he was restrained to. Tilting his head in curiosity fear flared within him at noticing a pentagram on them. What -

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Sam as he was whacked over the head by a toilet plunger. Will chocked on laughter at seeing the man flail around. "Jeeze. Ow!" stumbling back and rubbing his red cheek. The person who was responsible for the assault looked like he'd gone through hell. His hair was a mess, his face and clothes were covered in blood spatter and his eyes were alight with fear and a hint of madness. Will took a step backwards, something was off about this man.

"Sam!" the man gasped in relief.

"Yeah." Sam grounded out and eyed him wearily. Besides Will, Dean seemed to be suppressing his open relief.

"Hey, Chuck." Will had to do a double take. This man was Chuck?! The Chuck these two dangerous men needed to see? Will turned back to stare at the feeble human being. What was so important about Chuck that these men needed to see him so urgently.

"So…" Chuck panted and suddenly looked exhausted. "You're ok." Eyeing them down in relief and happiness. Sam gaped and rubbed his cheek and head again.

"Well my head hurts – "

"No I mean – my- my –my last vision." Wills eyebrows rose to impossible lengths. "You went full Vadar. Your body temperature was 150. Your heart rate was 200" Sam gave him a look which clearly said 'shut up'. But Chuck didn't seem to notice. "Your eyes were black!"

Will chocked on air and stared at Sam in fear. What in the ever-loving _fuck_ did he get himself into this time? Dean didn't seem like he was faring well either as he looked at his brother in disbelief and overwhelming sadness.

"Your eyes went black?" Sam slowly turned to face Dean in grief.

"I didn't know." If Will hadn't chocked on air again he was sure that Dean was about to punch something.

"How could you not notice your eyes turning _black_?!" exclaimed Will and gripped his hair in frustration. "I mean, could you even _see_? Wouldn't your vision go black or something?! Holy fuck why would they even go black in the first place!" Sam and Dean turned and glared at him. And Will was pretty sure that if they didn't have any self-control he would be dead.

"Who the hell are you?" shrieked Chuck and raised his…whatever that thing he hit Sam was with.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce you two." Dean smiled sardonically. "Chuck, Lucifer. Lucifer, Chuck."

Chuck dropped the object along with his jaw to the floor.

Will glared at Dean and was about to object that he was not Lucifer for the _hundredth_ time that day when Chuck let out a girly high-pitched scream.

"LUCIFER?!" the man looked like he was about to faint as he turned into a new shade of pale. "Why is Lucifer with you? Why is _Satan_ with you?! No wait – why isn't he trying to kill us all? Holy crap you're a teenager! AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" he shouted and started to hyperventilate. Will stood there, too stunned to even say anything about what just happened.

"We don't know." Muttered Sam and eyed Will suspiciously along with his brother. Not bothering to help Chuck who was trying to calm down. "…I don't even think he realizes he is Lucifer." Dean burst out into bitter laughter.

"Dude, he's Satan. He's just fooling us all into believing he's clueless." Glancing heatedly to Will who just glared back.

"I'm. Not. Lucifer!" Dean snorted and teasingly patted his head.

"You wont' be saying that when Cas gets here."

"C-Cas?" Chuck stuttered, seemingly breaking out of his fit and sent Dean and Sam a look of sympathy. "Cas is dead." Dean and Sam looked like they were smacked in the face.

"He's what?" spat Dean.

"The Archangels smoked the crap out of him." Stating it as if it was a fact.

" _Archangels_?" whispered Will in disbelief and amazement. _This_ he was not expecting. He didn't know if what they were saying was true of they were just mad. Then again…he couldn't exactly say it was impossible considering the position he was in right now.

"I'm sorry." Said Chuck and shook his head mournfully.

"Are you sure?" asked Dean in a hard tone. "I mean maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Will pitied the older man. This Cas fellow seemed to mean a lot to him. He quickly shook himself out of those thoughts. Don't pity the kidnappers. That was like hostage rule number 1…well, aside from not pissing the kidnappers off. But it seems as though he broke that rule from the moment he arrived.

"Oh no." Chuck scoffed "He like _exploded_." Making a wild gesture with his hands. Will gaped and wondered what on earth could blow up a man? He snorted inwardly, apparently an Archangel can. "Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Dean turned away with hands on his hips, taking deep breaths to calm himself down while Sam sighed self-loathingly. Will stood off to the side awkwardly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What's a water balloon?" he asked and snapped his mouth shut with a click when Dean sent him a glare which screamed 'shut up or I'll kill you'. "Ok then…" Will muttered.

"Uh…" Sam grimaced and gestured to the side of his head to Chuck who just frowned as his hand flew to his hair. His brown eyes widened in horror as his hand pulled out something resembling a tooth. Will groaned in disgust and felt sympathy towards the disheveled man.

"Ohh God." Chuck shakily moaned and frowned. His shoulders dropping as he looked up to the three with an overwhelmed expression. "Is that a molar? I have a molar in my hair!"

"That's is _revolting_." Will muttered and eyed the bloody molar in Chucks' hands. The man sniffed and took in deep breaths.

"This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas you stupid bastard." Murmured Dean and glared at the destroyed wall. Sam turned and frowned in confusion and sadness.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, _exactly_." Dean said angrily as if that explained everything. Will watched the exchange with burning curiosity. Why did Archangels kill this Cas person? And what were the brothers trying to stop?

"What were you trying to stop?" he asked before he could even stop himself. The three stared at him in disbelief.

"From freeing you…" said Sam slowly, his confusion intensifying. "Do you really not know who you are?"

"Oh shut it Sam." Snapped Dean and glared at Will. _Again_. "I think you've been manipulated quite enough by demons." Will and Sam clenched their jaw. The teenager scowled at the older man.

"What will it take it to get your puny mind – if you even _have_ one – to understand that I am not Lucifer! – what the fuck is that?!" his anger suddenly turning into panic as he heard whispers in his mind. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before asking.

"What is what?" asked Sam.

"Can't you hear it?" Will said in worry and groaned in pain when the talking became louder. His skin tingled with static. And something inside of him lurched in familiarity. Wills senses screamed at him to run. To leave the house and get as far away from the familiar feeling.

"Oh God…" Chuck murmured and had fear in his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked in worry. Recognizing the man's tone.

"I can feel them." The sound of wings flapping seemed to echo throughout the quiet house.

"Thought we'd find you here." A voice said and Will, for some unknown reason froze. His senses were now shouting in panic to get out. His throat tightened as he saw the terror on Sam, Dean and Chucks faces. Seems as though they were all in the same boat.

How touching.

Cautiously Will turned around like the others and gaped at seeing three men standing in the…kitchen (?) looking at them with cold indifference. The man in the middle seemed to be in charge as his whole aura screamed power and deception.

"Playtimes over Dean." The middle man said, addressing the young man.

Will glanced at Dean and saw a scowl fixed on his handsome features. He wondered what the other man had done to piss him off. But then again he was also wondering how the fuck those three men had suddenly appeared. In Chucks words, this has been a really stressful day.

"Time to come with us." The man – is he really? – went to walk towards Dean but the other man held an arm out in a threatening motion.

"You just keep your distance asshat." Will couldn't contain his chuckle at the word. Asshat? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. The man glanced at him and frowned, recoiling in clear confusion. He seemed troubled as if to ask who he was or talk to Dean.

Thank fuck he picked Dean because this guy was giving him the tinglies. And not in a good way.

"You're upset."

"Yeah," Dean nodded in anger "just a little." Bitter sarcasm dripping from his words. "You sons of bitches jumpstarted judgment day."

" _Maybe_ we let it happen, but we didn't start anything…Right Sammy?"

Will snorted and rolled his eyes. That man was a con-man. He knew a con when he saw one. Will was the king of cons back home. At the thought of his home his heart lurched. And suddenly…

He wanted his brother.

Feeling eyes on him Will hesitantly looked up to see the two men behind the leader looking at him. Eyes practically staring – if it was possible – right into his soul. Will shifted uncomfortably, if he didn't know any better he'd say they were checking him out….what a horrific thought. He ain't prejudice but holy hell those two are creeping him the fuck out.

"….You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't." The man said to Dean who's scowl thickened "So lets not bicker over who started what. Lets just say it was all our faults and move on." Dean glanced over to Will, looking like he was thinking weather or not to say something. "Cause like it or not…its apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again."

Will staggered back in shock. Blinking twice to see if he'd heard correctly. Sam turned to him with a confused expression. Bloody hell, what's with the confusion? It's the ruddy apocalypse and they're confused over why he's shocked? He looked at Sam in wonder.

"Apocalypse?" he whispered to the man in horror. Sam frowned and tilted his head. Acting as though it was common knowledge and he was stupid to not have noticed.

"Is that so?" Dean's voice gaining his attention again.

"You want to kill the devil, we want you to kill the devil. Its…synergy."

Once again Will staggered back. This day just seems to get better and better. Apparently these sick bastards (Sam, Dean and Chuck) think he's the devil. He wondered why neither brother has killed him yet. His stomach dropped. Did they want to torture him before killing him? Remembering his time with the Sherriff, Will shuddered. He'd prefer to die than be tortured again.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean asked with a look of suspicion on his face. Seems as though these two don't see eye to eye. And Will didn't blame Dean, this guy was a total prick. "Cram it with walnuts ugly." Will chocked on his laughter and grinned at said ugly. The man glared at Dean and shook his head.

"This isn't a game, son." His voice oddly soft yet threatening. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description." Dean and Sam looked conflicted on weather to laugh or take what he was saying seriously.

 _Yeah_ , Lucifer is so powerful and destructive that he got carsick and was whining like a teenager (which he was) about not being evil all the way over to Chucks and getting confused on what a water balloon was. Hell, he was even disgusted by a molar. A molar! Even Dean had to admit that Lucifer wasn't exactly turning out into what this dick Angel was describing before him.

"We need to strike now! Hard and fast."

Chuck glanced at Will who looked paler than a ghost. The writer wondered why neither Winchester brother had handed him over yet. He'd do it himself if he wasn't so scared of being snuffed out of existence.

"Before he finds his vessel." Their ears ears perked up.

"His vessel?" spoke Sam and scoffed. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Eyes daring to look over at the now confused as fuck teenager.

"What's a meat – "

"He is an angel. Thems the rules." the Winchesters held back a sigh of relief at Zachariah interrupting Will. If the teenager had finished his question, who knows what would have happened.

Will felt confused. No, scratch that. He was confused, scared, peeved and oh yeah, confused! He had so many questions he was beginning to get a headache.

"And when he touches down we're talking, four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies-the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean. But you need our help." This time Dean couldn't hold back his laughter. "Why are you laughing?" Dean turned to Will and laughed some more. _Oh yeah_ , Lucifer was _real_ dangerous. Turning back to the Angel before him he grinned when he noticed how Zachariah stared at his bleeding hand. "You're bleeding."

"Oh yeah, a little insurance policy incase you dicks showed up." As quick as a bullet he swiveled around, pulled out the door and slammed his bloody hand against the enochian banishing sigil. In a white flash the three angels disappeared. "Learnt that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch." He spat to the air.

"What the fuck was that!" Will exclaimed from the living room, drawing attention to himself. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What – but you – you're supposed to disappear!" Chuck stuttered and shimmied himself away from Will.

"Screw you!" Will said and jabbed a finger at the man, then turning to face with Winchesters. "What in the world was that all about?" gesturing wildly to where the three men were not seconds ago. Sam and Dean exchanged a look of confusion and shock.

"You're an angel." Stated Sam and Will grinned bitterly.

"Thanks."

"No, I mean _literally_." Seeing the confusion on Will he sighed. "You're Lucifer – "

"Oh not this again!" whined Will as he dropped onto a destroyed couch. "I'm not Lucifer."

"Then how could you hear and _feel_ Zachariah and the angels?" asked Dean with a sharp look. Will gaped and shrugged hopelessly.

"I don't know." Sam turned and gestured for Dean to follow him to the side of the room. Out of hearing distance from will.

"What do you think?" asked Dean, worry laced in his words. Sam sent a concerned look to Will who was shaking from what he just witnessed.

"I think it's like what happened to Anna." the older Winchester blinked and ran a tired hand over his face muttering curses.

"So what? You're saying he's actually _the_ Will Scarlet who's _actually_ Lucifer and we snapped him to our time when you…summoned him or broke him free?" asked Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam shrugged. Once again Dean blinked and muttered curses.

"Son of a bitch that's one _heck_ of a reason. But that makes him a…teenager." The two turned to Will with conflicting emotions. "We're dealing with an innocent teenager who has no clue as to who he really is…and the angels want him dead like the rest of the hunters out there." There was a beat of silence. "SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Sympathy For The Devil: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Supernatural' or the movie 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.'**

 **Episode guide: Half of 5x01 'Sympathy For The Devil'**

 **Honestly I haven't exactly got a plan with this story so just…bear with me, aye?**

 **And incase any of you haven't noticed, this isn't gonna be the sassy Lucifer. This is Will Scarlet.**

* * *

After an hour of explaining the Supernatural and year to Will, the Winchesters and him set off from Chucks to a motel. Albeit after some shouting, throwing things and screaming to the Gods about how unfair this all was. The car ride was spent with questions on what Will was doing before he arrived so they could see if anything Supernatural happened.

"Well…me and Robin along with our friends that weren't kidnapped were trying to get back Marian from the Sherriff. She's Robins girlfriend – "

"Yeah we know all about that. You got shot with an arrow after rescuing her then appeared in our time, right?" said Dean, glancing at him in the mirror. Will nodded and stared down at his hands. Still in shock from the talk on Supernatural. This was such a strange day.

"What happened before?" asked Sam in open curiosity. "The History books never explained how you guys knew she was kidnapped."

"You read the history on Robin Hood?" chuckled Dean and shook his head in amusement. "You're such a nerd."

"Um…" Will shifted in his seat. The nagging of guilt eating away at him. He was going to betray his brother, he was going to _kill_ him all because of a stupid grudge. Then again, the grudge wasn't stupid. He was a spoilt brat. Someone who didn't like his fathers attention on somebody else other than himself. Suddenly all that old anger came back like a smack in the face.

 _'Calm down Scarlet, its over.'_

"Kid, you alright?" Dean asked in worry from the front seat. Sam's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You called him kid." A small smug smile stretched on his lips.

"Yeah, so? Now that we know he's an innocent kid and not some Devil hell bent on destroying the world I think I can call him something other than Lucifer."

"Or mini horns." Snorted Sam and yelped when Dean whacked his arm.

"So what happened, kid?"

"Nothing." The two brothers shared a look. Oh something _did_ happen. Probably a bad something.

"Will, we need to know." Sam said softly and turned in his seat to look at a fidgeting Will. It was scary how this teenager was Lucifer.

"It's nothing important." Spoke Will. He felt so…scared and _angry_. After all being told you're in the future and most likely Lucifer isn't exactly something you'll get over quickly.

"Kid if you want our help – "

"Who ever said I wanted your help?" snapped Will and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "You guys kidnapped me before I could say anything!"

"That seal being broken woke up or released Lucifer. Now if anything strange happened before you popped up in the 21st Centry, we need to know." Dean said in a commanding tone that didn't allow any room for argument.

Will was about to retort when he faltered and felt his insides turn cold at realizing something he didn't before.

"Ohhh God there was something." His voice wavering and Will sunk into his seat hugging his chest where the whip slashes should have been.

"What?" the two asked and Sam watched in confusion as Will lifted up his shirt and looked at his chest and stomach in horror. Dropping the clothing and staring at a spot on the floor.

"Will – "

"There should have been recent whip marks there." Dean and Sam's eyes blew open. "The day before we rescued Marian I was tortured by the Sheriff. I was tortured for a whole day and night…there should be whips lashings all over my body but…"

"There isn't any." Sam finished.

"I didn't exactly focus on why I wasn't feeling any pain up until now…" Dean cursed under his breath and glared at the road ahead.

"Who would torture a kid?" his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Sam glanced worryingly over at Will then at his brother. It wasn't a secret that Dean was more sensitive on the subject of torture ever since he escaped from Hell. God only knows what was going on in his brothers mind. Sudden laughter made both of them jump and Dean swerve on the road. "SONOFABITCH!"

"Oh this is just brilliant!" chuckled Will with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "The Sheriff was a Satan worshiper and me being Lucifer and all – " he broke off into another fit. Tears streaming down his eyes. Sam and Dean looked at one another, not knowing weather to laugh at the irony or be concerned for Will's mental health.

* * *

When Dean and Sam ordered a room Will was told to stay in the car. After all they didn't exactly want the teenager to be seen wearing…whatever he was wearing. When Will entered the room he gasped at the sight of it.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed and jumped on the bed closest to him, relishing at the feeling of it. "Ohhh this is sooo comfy! Far better than the trees we slept in." He was so caught up in the bed that he didn't notice the stunned and slightly concerned look cast his way.

"You slept in _trees_?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows, seeing Will about to explain he put up a hand. "I don't even wanna know." The two brothers walked past Will and placed their bags on the other double bed. Unpacking a gun and salt. "First part of business, you need clothes." Will gaped and glared.

"I _am_ wearing clothes." Dean chuckled and looked at him in what Will noticed was pity.

"No, you're wearing ancient pieces of shit. _These_ care clothes." Gesturing to himself and Sam who looked on in amusement. Will crossed his arms with a humf and looked all but ready to punch Dean at mocking him. "Oh yeah and you need a shower." Grimacing as he leaned in and sniffed Will. The teenager jumped back and looked like he was personally violated. "You need a shower right now. Come on." Dean said and pushed Will off of the bed. The rebel flopped to the floor and stared at Dean in shock and confusion.

"What's a shower?"

Sam chocked.

"It's like a bath – " started Dean.

"A BATH?!" Will roared. Dean and Sam winced at the volume and hauled the horrified rebel to his feet. "Ohh no. I _refuse_ to take a bath." He said and struggled against the grip the two brothers had on him. They dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door.

"That's a shower." Sam gestured. Will gaped and narrowed his eyes at the mysterious metal thing dangling out of the wall. "We'll teach you how to use one when this is all sorted out. For now you can ask either me or Dean for help with it." The rebel nodded and watched in awe as Sam turned two door handle thingy's and water started to pour out of the metal…thing. Gingerly Will reached his hand out and gasped as hot water hit it.

Ok…he likes the future.

"That is amazing." He breathed and the two brothers had to stifle their laughter the look he had on. It was like watching a child.

"You know soap right?" asked Sam hesitantly and Will gave him a bitch look. Dean chocked on his laughter at seeing it. "Right, ok. This is shampoo and conditioner. Its for your hair…don't get it in your eyes." He instructed hesitantly. "And don't use a lot. Just the amount to fit into your palm."

"We'll leave you to get washed up." Dean said and unlocked the door as he and Sam walked out.

"And just leave the clothes you have on now on the floor. Dean'll give you some of his for now until we go out and get some new clothes." Sam ended and grinned cheekily as Dean who seemed abashed.

While Will was having a shower Dean began to pace up and down the motel room.

"What's gotten you all stressed?" asked Sam as he cleaned his gun.

"What's gotten me – " he snorted and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Incase you haven't noticed Satan is taking a shower. _With your hair products_." His little brother frowned.

"I thought you were ok with Will?" Dean looked conflicted as he paced quicker.

"I-I am it's just…what if he gets his memories back? Then what? Will he go darkside?" A look of understanding crossed Sam's face and he too looked conflicted. "And what about the angels? They say he's got a vessel…Maybe Will is that Vessel? I don't know. And they say he's been in the cage but from what I've heard he's been running around shooting arrows and robbing from the rich!" his voice becoming higher making Sam sh'shing him.

"I admit this is pretty mind blowing."

"You think?" Dean snapped sarcastically then sighed. "I wish Cas was here. He'd know." Sam frowned and rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"Cas would have known…but we have the next best thing." There was a pause and Dean looked intrigued. "Bobby."

* * *

Will rested his forehead against the tiled wall as hot drops of water beaded down his back. If this isn't heaven he didn't know what was. Looking at the bottle of shampoo he opened the lit and sniffed it. Hoolllly crap that smelled good.

Was it ok to eat?

He paused and thought better not to. Doing as instructed by Sam he squeezed the bottle and painfully closed his eyes when, well…more than a palm of white mushy stuff came out. Gingerly Will put it on his hair and patted it down. Standing awkwardly under the shower he wondered what to do.

Does he leave it in?

Going up to feel his hair he gasped. It felt…clean. Ohh maybe your supposed to rub it in? Grinning victoriously he closed his eyes and rubbed the shampoo shit in. when he felt the bubbly things leave his hair Will went down and put the conditioner in.

All in all when he stepped out of the shower he felt pretty dang proud.

Wrapping a towel around his waist awkwardly Will hesitantly peeked open the door, he shivered as a wave of cold breezed over him.

"Hey, Dean!" the young man looked up from where he was cleaning his gun. "Can I…borrow your clothes now?"

"Yup." Dean picked up a pile next to him and handed it to the teenager. "Do you know how to – "

"I think I know how to fucking put on clothes." Will snapped and slammed the door in his face. Dean blinked and let a small smile pass over him. Will strangely reminded him of when Sammy was a kid – whoa stop thinking like that!

For Gods sake he's Lucifer. Lucifer is borrowing his clothes.

"Lucifer is borrowing my clothes…Never thought I'd say that."

Will sat on the bed staring at what was called a 'tv'. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it. What sorcery is this?

"You ok there squirt?" Will recoiled in shock at the name. Gaping stupidly up at Dean who grinned and sat down next to him.

"This is incredible. Moving pictures you can get for free." Dean looked at the tv and grimaced.

"I forget that your from the sixteenth Century. Time travel…that a new one." Dean moved to his gun at the table and began to clean it.

"What are you doing?" asked Will and Dean looked down at the weapon.

Well….time to teach Lucifer how to use a gun. He snorted; every Church under the sun would be loosing their shit right about now.

What Sam saw when he came back to the Hotel he had to stop and double check what he was seeing. Dean was teaching Will how to clean and use a gun. Will as in Lucifer. Dean as in the monster hunting, Angel hating brother was teaching _Lucifer_ how to clean a gun. Yup the world has gone man.

"Hey." Said Dean and went back to assembling the gun and instructing Will.

"Hey…" mumbled Sam and had to remind himself that Will is good.

God his life is beyond understanding right now.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the hex bag. "Here." Sam threw the bag to his brother who snatched it from the air. Looking at it with a curious eye. "Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Not demons either for that matter." Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"Where'd you get it?" Sam's throat thickened and he hoped Dean would stop with the questions.

"I made it."

"How?" Will frowned when he saw Sam stumble over his words. What was so bad about making a hex – holy crap wasn't that witchcraft?

"Isn't hex bags witchcraft?" Will asked Dean and the young man scoffed.

"Not really. You don't need to use magic or make a demon deal to use one. Just some herbs and stuff." He shrugged nonchalantly but Will sighed restlessly and placed his gun Dean gave him on the table. Demon deals. Just another thing to add to the weird supernatural shit list. "Sam?" Dean asked again. "How'd you make it?"

"I…learned it from Ruby." The air in the room quickly became tense and Will wondered who this Ruby chick was. And judging by the look on dean's face she's someone who he _really_ wanted to kill…if he hadn't killed her already that is. He sunk into his seat as Dean walked around the table to Sam. Said shaggy haired man looked like he wanted to curl up into a deep dark hole.

Sam really shouldn't have answered the question.

"Speaking of." Started Dean with a calculating look. "How are you doing? Are you Jouncing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" his voice calm yet dark.

Will had to blink to clear the alarms going off in his head. Blood? he turned his wide stunned eyes to a now nervous Sam. This puppy-dog-eyed guy drinks blood?!

What has the world come to?

"I-Its weird. Um, to tell you the truth, I'm fine." Yup that was a lie. "No shakes no fever its like that bright light cleaned me right up." Aaand another lie. Will wanted to face palm, Sam's lying was about as good as a child's. Dean nodded, not looking so convinced.

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess…Dean – "

"Sam! Its ok, you don't have to say anything." Dean interrupted with a mildly pissed off look. He turned around and walked back to the guns. Will watched awkwardly and wondered if he and Robin fighting looked like this. Because if it was he felt sorry for the people sandwiched into it.

Because this was fucking awkward.

"I'm just gonna go get some air." Will said and got up from his seat.

"No, no it's ok Will." Said Dean and glanced at Sam who looked like a kicked puppy. "Right, Sam?"

"Yeah, yeah." After a pause and will sat down. "But Dean,"

Will banged his head against the table with a loud smack. Dean looked like he wanted to do the same.

"What can I say? I'm sorry. I screwed up…? Doesn't really do it justice you know? Look there's nothing I can do or say that can make this right – "

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean asked harshly with a hint of a dirty look. "All I'm saying is why do we have to put this under a microscope, hm? You made a mess, we clean it up. We're lucky Lucifer remembers nada of what happened upstairs with the big guy." Sam nodded and Will's ears perked up.

"Wait this is about me? You're arguing about me?! What did I do?"

"Apart from being the Devil?" asked Dean with a 'come on!' look. Will sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But why's this Ruby chick got you so angry? Is she bad or something?" the two brothers snorted as if that was the biggest understatement of the century.

"She's a demon and Sammy here went and got himself smitten with her. Then he killed Lilith and you arrived" Sam lowered his head in shame at his brothers harsh words. "But I don't care anymore. Lets just…put this aside for now and work on protecting Will from the Angels and getting him back to his time...If that's possible." Will perked up and smiled the biggest smile he could muster. It hurt a little, not having smiled for a long time.

"I get to go home?" for some reason unknown that smile made the tense air disappear and made the brothers grin.

"Hopefully." Sam said and checked his watch. "Bobby will be here soon."

"Great." Nodded Dean. "So what will we do till then?" Will glanced longingly at the tv. He really liked that tv.

* * *

Sam flipped through John's journal. Barely listening to the news report.

'… _but how would you then explain the earthquakes, the hurricanes, and multiple tornadoes all at the same time? All around the globe?_ ' the pretty blonde news lady asked. Will was sitting next to Dean on his bed, watching the video with happy eyes. Next to him though, Dean was brooding.

' _Two words. Carbon emissions. –'_

"Yeah, right, Wavy Gravy." Snorted Dean and Will whacked him on the arm.

"I'm listening!" he hissed and jumped when there was a nock at the door. Dean turned it off and Will yelped. " _Dean_ – " suddenly Dean's hand flew to his mouth as he took his gun out and pointed it at the door. Sam walked to it cautiously before slowly opening it. Only showing half his body to the blonde girl outside. She inhaled a deep breath and ogled the poor shaggy haired man. She inhaled and exhaled, as if seeing Sam was too much for her to bear.

"You ok, lady?" he asked in half worry and half discomfort.

"Sam," she chocked with tears in her eyes and Dean's hand on Will's mouth slipped in shock. "Is it really you?" She asked and planted her hand determinedly on his chest. Will burst out laughing at seeing the violated look on Sam's face. But the woman was too transfixed in staring at Sam to even notice.

"Um, do I know you – shut up Will!"

"No." the girl and Will said at the same time. Though Will's came out in a wheezing way.

"But I know you." She said dreamily and if Sam wasn't so polite he would have slammed the door in her face. "You're Sam Winchester and you're…" her eyes turned to Dean and she frowned in disappointment. "Not what I pictured." Looking to Will her frown deepened. "Who are you?" Will calmed down and looked like he wanted to say Lucifer just to see her reaction. "Oh, no-wait I know!" she exclaimed with a bright grin. "You're Ben!" Dean chocked "Dean's son!" Dean gagged and Will looked sickened. Glaring at her he straightened up with a sadistic smirk and said

"I'm Lucif – "

"Who are you?" Sam interrupted and sent Will a warning look. Becky brightened considerably at Sam talking to her.

"I'm Becky," she said with a perky grin and invited herself in. "I've read all about you guys." Sam looked to the door and back at her in shock but closed the door. "And I've even written and few –" she cut herself off with a creepy low chuckle making Will glance at Dean in a bit of fear.

"Please tell me she isn't a friend of yours." Will whispered to the eldest brother.

"Hell no." Dean whispered back.

"Anyway." Becky said in a serious tone which didn't seem to suit her at all. "Mr Edlund told me where you were." Who was Mr Edl –

"Chuck?" Dean asked and got up.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. _Angels_." Her voice going up an octave too high. "Nice change-up to the mythology. The demon stiff was getting old." Dean crossed his arms with a little shrug to himself.

"All right." Said Sam and looked at her in urgency. "Just – what's the message?"

"He had a vision." Becky said and closed her eyes in concentration with her hands moving in the air as if reciting something from a book. "The Michael Sword is on Earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael Sword?" Asked Dean, perplexed.

"Becky, does he know where it is?"

"In a castle on a hill made of 42 dogs." She spoke breathlessly when Sam looked at her. Will thought he was gonna throw up if she kept ogling him like that – wait. A hill made of forty-two dogs?

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean asked as if he hadn't heard right.

"Who would kill forty-two dogs?" Will said and shook his head along with Dean who agreed. "I'm sorry but that just sounds exhausting."

"Are you doubting Mr. Edlunds vision?" Becky asked in bewilderment and anger. He just nodded.

"I mean really, _forty-two_ dogs? You sure he isn't smoking something?" turning to the brothers who didn't seem so sure.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam double checked and Becky melted.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." She said in an innocent voice. Will's jaw parted slightly and gave her a bitch glare that Dean was sure could rival Sam's. "I memorized every word." Becky stepped closer and splayed her hand across Sam's chest. "For you." Dean watched with narrowed eyes and gave Sam an amused look when the young Winchester seemed like a cornered animal. Will had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from laughing. This was the most entertainment he's had in days.

"Um…" the young Winchester turned and gave the other two a pleading look. And glared when all he got was a thumbs up from Will and a smug smirk from Dean. "Becky, can-can you-uh- _quit_ touching me?"

" _No_." the instant reply made Will lose it as he rolled on the bed howling with laughter. Dean's whole body was shaking and his eyes filled with tears.

"R-Right well thank you Becky." Sam said quickly and gently pried her hand away and ushered her out the door. Ignoring how she said she could help and baby sit Ben time to time. Slamming and locking the door Sam leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing the barking laughter emit from Dean and Will rolling on the bed laughing so hard he was clutching his sides Sam glared.

"Jerks."

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Sympathy For The Devil: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Supernatural' or the movie 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.'**

 **Episode guide: 5x01 'Sympathy For The Devil'**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

The first thing Will remembered of Bobby was not his ragged baseball cap. Not the beard. Not even a grunt of hello. But a wave of water crashing onto his face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Will shouted at the man and spluttered through the water making Sam chuckle at how desecrated he seemed. "You know a simple _hello_ would have been sufficient." Wiping his hair back so his locks wouldn't get attached to his wet face. "Not dousing me with _water._ I mean its not even _Holy_ water its – son of a bitch your face!" Will shouted and stumbled onto his back in fear.

"Will what's wrong?" asked Sam in concern and glanced suspiciously at Bobby. Will turned his eyes onto Sam and panted heavily in terror. Crawling as far away from that Bobby person who was glaring holes into him.

"His face Sam…it's not human." Understanding appeared on the Winchesters and they got into a defensive stance. Bobby huffed and looked pissed off.

"Who are you?" growled Dean but Bobby ignored him and pouted dramatically.

"Well I was at least hoping to have some fun before I killed you all…oh well." With the flick of his wrist the two brothers were sent flying in opposite directions. Sam crashed against the wall while Dean crashed onto the table. "But who are you?" he asked and looked at Will, walking up to him slowly. The teen got up hastily and glared at the demon.

"None of your business fugly." He snapped and to his surprise Bobby chuckled. Just close enough Will kicked him in the stomach. Expecting the old man to go soaring across the room. But all that happened was…well. Nothing.

For Bobby, that it.

For Will the demon grabbed his ankle and swung him over to the bed. The wind was kicked right out of him, but Will didn't back down. Going to get up again for another round his eyes widened as the old man suddenly appeared standing over him. Lunging with a punch Will was blocked as Bobby's other hand grabbed his neck and pulled him off the bed. His windpipe burned and clenched painfully at the harsh force. Suddenly the corner of his vision faded into black and panic swept in.

"Release him." A female voice said and when the grip let go Will's legs crumbled beneath him. Gasping for air he looked up and gasped painfully at seeing three other demons standing in the doorway. The middle lady with a cocky smile on her face. "Hello there handsome." She said as she stared at Will.

"Hands off bitch." Dean grunted in the background as he got up and glared. "He doesn't need to be contaminated by your sorts."

"Why are you here?" asked Sam and stood up eyeing them down.

"Oh I am hurt neither of you recognize me. Especially you Sammy. Then again, I am wearing new suit." She smirked and tilted her head to the side. Will had to look away in disgust, their faces were so…tainted. Black and cloudy, it made him sick. But…somewhere inside of him it made him excited and proud? Will shuddered.

"Ruby." Spat Dean and his glare looked burning. The demon laughed.

"I always knew you were dumb. But this is just precious." Sam frowned in consideration then glowered.

"Meg." She, Meg, smiled and nodded in answer.

" _Meg_?" asked Dean in shock. "I thought we sent you back to hell." Meg chuckled darkly and walked forward, too close for Will's comfort as he cringed. He was stuck kneeling on the floor, like fuck he's gonna get to his feet and pretend to be his cocky and confident self. These things were demons. Demons. Humans he can handle, demons…they're bloody confusing.

"And I'm out and about. Fresh from the flesh and hooks." Turning to Sam her smirk widened. "Thanks to Sammy here our father is back." She chuckled and gasped in appreciation when she spotted a blade on the nightstand near her. "Never knew you were so VIP." She muttered and picking it up, flipping it in her hands. Sam and Dean twitched as they watched her use the knife. Seems as though that knife was important to make those two so paranoid. "These are the days of Miracle and wonder, hun." She said to Will and knelt down, patting him on the head. "Heya champ, what's a cutie-patootie like you riding with these chumps." She narrowed her eyes at him, eyebrows widening a fraction at seeing a scowl set its place on Will's face. "Don't tell me he's your spawn Dean." Meg breathed in awe, chuckling and looked up at the hunter. In a swift motion she had Will up on his feet and knife at his throat. "Tell me where the Michael Sword is or I'll have a little fun with your kid."

Dean and Sam stared at Will in panic.

"Don't you hurt him." Dean growled and went to lunge at her but Bobby stopped him with a knife at his chest.

"Tell me where the Michael Sword is and I'll consider it done." She smirked and Will tried to wrestle his way out but felt his skin part when Meg held the knife against him more forcefully.

"We don't know." Sam snarled, eyes calculating on a way to save Will. Meg pouted dramatically and patted Will's head of hair.

"That's a shame. The kid seemed nice."

Will didn't exactly know what happened after Meg stabbed him in the neck, but he remembered Sam and Dean calling his name and a flash of white light. His whole body tingled with power, making him feel like he had ran a marathon. Suddenly he felt the sensation of falling and hitting the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, leaving Will gasping for breath. His hands flew to the place Meg stabbed him and felt smooth skin.

"What the…" he murmured and blinked in a haze. Raising his head Will looked over to where Sam and Dean stood, staring at him in amazement. "Dean…Sam…" a wave of sleepiness nocked his head back to the ground. Slowly his eyes closed and heard his name being called. But Will didn't care, he was so sleepy.

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar environment sent Will into a panic. Breathing heavily he quickly got his bearings and saw he was lying on a tattered old couch surrounded by books, bottles and well…mess. Getting up into a sitting position Will winced at his aching muscles.

"That was unpleasant." He groaned as he got into a sitting position and held his head when the room span.

"Will…?" hearing Sam's voice Will turned around and sighed in relief at seeing the Winchesters sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Thank God you're alri…" his voice trailed off and Will stumbled to his feet at seeing Bobby behind them. "Not to be rude or anything but why the fuck are you dining with a demon?" Bobby looked at him indignantly.

"Why the fuck are my boys playing sleepover with the Devil?" he retorted and Will blinked. Yeah…score one for Bobby.

* * *

 **Writers block for this story! Please IM me or review on what the other chapters could be like! Or how Will acts!**

 **Much appreciated!**


End file.
